ozriusfandomcom-20200223-history
Energy Abilities
Go Back Note: Each Level above the last is roughly means a 2 times increase in difficulty and power. Level 1: [ Kinetic Blast ] The Kinetic Blast is one of the most simple and crude energy manipulation abilities. Basically how it works is that the user will pour some of their mana into the palm of their hand to make an energy ball out of the magical energy. Then they will launch this ball at the target and once the ball hits the target will transfer an amount of kinetic energy into that object, often times causing blunt force trauma or sending the object flying if it is small enough. [ Light Blast ] [ Thermal Blast ] [ Electric Blast ] Level 2: [ Kinetic Slice ] [ Light Slice ] [ Thermal Slice ] [ Electric Slice ] Level 3: [ Kinetic Pierce [ Light Pierce ] [ Thermal Pierce ] [ Electric Pierce ] Level 4: [ Kinetic Charge ] [ Light Charge ] [ Thermal Charge ] [ Electric Charge ] Level 5: [ Kinetic Detonate ] [ Light Detonate ] [ Thermal Detonate ] This is an advanced ability extension of Thermal Blast. It is essentially the same, except instead of the energy igniting immediately and then flying towards the target, the energy ball stays inactive until it hits the target, in which it will then explode in super heated air and fire as well as some concussive force. [ Electric Detonate ] Level 6: Level 7: [ Pyromancy ] [ Hard-light Constructs ] Basic hard-light takes the appearance of glass, but is also usually iridescent, pearlescent, or opalescent, or even a combination of the three. [ Kinetic Fulmination ] This is a version of the Kinetic Blast ability, except instead of going in a single direction and being of low power, the destructive force goes in all directions, and is much more powerful, like a bomb. [ Light Fulmination ] [ Thermal Fulmination ] [ Electric Fulmination ] Level 8: [ Kinetumancy ] This is the ability to absorb, channel and project kinetic energy in all ways possible. [ Thermumancy ] This is the ability to absorb, channel and project thermal energy in all ways possible. [ Luxumancy ] This is the ability to absorb, channel and project light energy in all ways possible. [ Fulgumancy ] This is the ability to absorb, channel and project electric energy in all ways possible. Level 9: [ Kinetic Annihilation ] This is essentially the level 1 Kinetic Blast ability but supercharged to the proportion of a nuclear bomb. [ Light Annihilation ] [ Thermal Annihilation] [ Electric Annihilation] Level 10: [ Force Exploitation ] [ Smite ] [ Meltdown ] [ Nova ] [ Solumancy ] This is effectively the most powerful version of Pyromancy and Thermumancy. It requires the ability to absorb, channel, and project the energy of the sun. [ Luuth Portum ] name Inspiration: Lùth (Scottish Gaelic: Energy) & Partum (Latin: Create) This is the ability to summon energy from the void of nothingness. This is essentially an unquenchable well of power to the magic user, but does come with catches. Firstly, using this ability does bring a great toll to the users body and soul. Second when Luuth Portum is being used, it can not be used simultaneously with something else, which leaves the user vulnerable. Third, it is difficult to contain the energy which is summoned from the void and will leak out of the user over time. In regards to the damage to the soul, this cannot be healed using any form of magic besides spiritual, and doing so takes a long time. [ Luuth Perdeiir ] Inspiration: Lùth (Scottish Gaelic: Energy) & Perdere (Latin: Destroy) This is the ability to send energy back into the void of nothingness. This is essentially the ultimate form of energy nullification. The ability Luuth Perdeiir has the same draw backs, which happened to be relevant, as Luuth Portum. Level 11: [ Enemancy ] This is the highest form of energy manipulation magic. It is a combination of all other energy abilities.